1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flush pendant or flush horizontal sidewall automatic sprinkler head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automatic spinklers have heretofore been disclosed which are responsive to a fusible element, but none of these has proven wholly satisfactory.